Bob's Scar
by TheFLHurricane
Summary: One Shot about how Bob got that little scar below his right eye that's not there in the Glory Days and just barely visible in the present.


To my loyal fans: I know I've left you hanging these last few weeks but this has been an exceptionally rough symester for me. Starting tomorrow though, I will be on Summer Break and should be able to move quickly. In the mean time though, I want to share with you a mini-fic that I wrote recently. Consider it a thank you for your kind words and a little snack to hold you over until the sequel. This is a simple one-shot about how Bob got that scar on his right cheek below his eye that's not there in the Glory Days but slightly visible in the present. Thanks again everyone and I really hope to have more out soon.

BOB'S SCAR (for Tonyloaf)

Bob was sitting in living room with a 1 year old Dash in his lap. "Helen! Helen! Honey come in here!"

Helen came running in. "What! What is it!"

"Honey look he just did it."

"Did what?" she asked.

"This!" He looked at Dash as he stood him up on the floor. "Ok Dash, walk to mommy."

Dash got a big smile on his face and took a step. Bob let go as he took another; then he stumbled. Helen stretched out to catch him. She steddied him saying, "that's ok honey. Try again." Dash smiled even wider. About five shakey steps late he was in his mother's arms. "Oh honey!" she exclaimed as she picked him up and brushed his blonde hair out of his face. "You're walking! Your first steps." Dash grinned like he never grinned before. "See Bob, I told you he'd be walking soon."

"I know," Bob replied slightly disappointed.

"Bob, what is wrong with you!" Helen asked. "This is his big moment and you sound like it's something terrible."

"Well, it's just- well, Vi turned invisible the first time at three months. Dash hasn't shown a lick of power and here he is walking. You know how rare it is for powers to manifest after a child starts walking."

"Is that what this is about," Helen said as she pulled her hair from her son's grip. "Honey, you know we can't expect all of our children to be Supers. Just because both of us are doesn't mean Dash will be. Now I know he's your first born son and I know how much you want him to be the 'heir' to your legacy but maybe this is for the better. People don't look kindly on us; we're underground. Be thankful that he'll have a chance to fit into this world. That's somethimg that you, or me, or Vi will never have. It may be a blessing."

"I know; I just- I just wanted him to be... _special_," he replied.

"Dadadadadadada," Dash screamed as he reached out to Bob.

"See," Helen said. "He wants his daddy. And I think your _both_ pretty special guys."

Bob smiled at her as she stood him up on the ground. "Go on to daddy," she said. Dash smiled and took a step. Suddenly a mischevious grin crawled accross his face. He took one more step and instantly he was off. Moving at over 40mph he slammed into Bob knocking his chair over and slamming him into the back wall. The hit knocked their wedding picture off of the shelf hitting Bob with its corner just below his right eye. Now typically a frame would shatter on impact with his bone structure but this was a beautiful Mega-titanium frame given to them by Edna as a wedding present with the picture in it so it left a nasty gash. Dash just giggled and grinned profusely.

"Did you see that!" Bob yelled getting up with a huge smile on his face and the boy in his arms. Dash still giggled and smiled almost as much as his father.

"Bob!" Helen yelled shocked at the blood trickling down his face. She'd never seen her husband bleed before.

"He must've been going 40mph!"

"Bob-"

"I haven't been hit that hard in years!"

"Bob-"

"I never imagined he'd be a runner, oh I can't believe this!"

"Bob!"

"huh what?"

"Your face!"

Bob reached up and felt the blood. "Uh oh," he said.

Bob put Dash down in his play pin as Helen got a dish towel to clean him up. "Oooh that's deep," she said. "We better get you to the hospital."

"It's no use," he said. "The needles they use for stitches won't pierce my skin. Besides, I'll be ok."

"Ok," she said. "But you know it will leave a small scar."

"Well," he said looking at his grinning son with a smile. "This is one battle scar I'll be proud to display."


End file.
